Adventures at Fairy Tail High
by clumsykittymeow
Summary: AU. Lucy is a book nerd, practically living in the school library. Natsu is the jock who never wants to leave the fields. How is it they meet? And how do they become friends and eventually more? This is the story of high school life and love. Contains hints of Jerza, Gale, and Gruvia.
1. A Crash Meeting

August 13.

Lucy pulled her old yellow Volkswagen Beetle into the ginormous school park lot and cut the engine. For a full minute, she stared at the large building, taking in the two storied red bricked building surrounded by tall green bushes and trees. It wasn't necessary to be there today but she needed to pick up her close schedule early; one of the many conditions her father urged. After feeling like she gawked long enough, she searched under a pile of books in the backseat for her purse, the task more challenging than it sounds. Five minutes later, Lucy had dug to the bottom of the stack and yanked her bag up. The books tumbled over and fell into the limited space open on the car floor.

"I really need to clean this up." She muttered to herself before climbing out of the car. Her keys were thrown into her purse as she also slammed the car door shut.

Yesterday afternoon, she went to her favorite bookstore and rummage through their new books, adding to her collection. To be honest, she began this collection the first day of summer vacation and not a single book since that day has left the back seat of her car. Though they deserved to be on a nice shelf instead of a crummy car. She was going to need as much as possible for the approaching year; senior year. While other students went out and made memories, she planned on keeping her nose in books. This would be her first year ever in a real public school and she really didn't know how that would go. But this was all she ever wanted! To feel like a semi-normal teenage girl even for a little while.

Lucy strolled towards the tall brick building with her bag hitting her hip and her face halfway buried in a book. She had perfected the skill to walk and read at the same time. It was a required one since she never put down the treasures.

When she approached the building, she balanced the book in one hand and moved the other to open the door. But as her hand grasped the handle, the door was pushed open from the inside. The heavy metal door slammed into her causing her to fall on her bottom and drop her book and her bag to fall off her shoulder.

She angrily looked up about to yell at the ignoramus that knocked her over but the words wouldn't come to her when she saw him. He had crouched down beside her to see if she was okay; hands hesitating in mid-air, unsure if he should touch her and his dark onyx like eyes were fixated on her face. This boy had the most unusual pink hair that spiked up in every direction. Lucy wondered if it was natural or if he lost a bet. The black shirt he wore only made the pink stand out more. He had very strong features, muscles firm and pronounced everywhere she could see, and for one quick, small second, she wondered how they would feel around her. The thought was very quickly shook from her head.

Though she was curious to why he was here. Was he here for the same reason she was? Or was it something else?

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The boy exclaimed in fear. As he spoke, Lucy saw two very sharp canines.

"I can.. tell." Lucy shot back, surprised at how shaky her voice had came out as. She wanted him to feel worse about not paying attention. But it worked. As soon as she said something, he looked more worried.

"Are you hurt? Should I take you to the nurse?"

He was kinda cute, in his own way. "That's not necessary. See? I'm fine." Lucy said as she stood back up. Her hands nervously dusted dirt off her skirt and smoothed the wrinkles on her blouse. She bent over to collect her stuff but this boy had already picked them up and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She turned back towards the door and acted like that didn't just happen.

…

Natsu stood by the door for ten minutes just staring in the direction the blonde girl had disappeared. Had he seen her before? Why didn't he know who she was? How could he not know her?

"Hey Natsu, you planning on showing up to the field this morning?" Natsu's friend/enemy, Gray Fullbuster asked.

This week very well happened to be the start to football practices and training for the new season/school year. Although Gray didn't play, he insisted on coming to watch.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked not looking away from the door.

"Was there someone here?"

Natsu thought about the girl he had accidentally knocked over. She had shoulder length blonde hair that had been hastily thrown up in a half ponytail look. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that he was drawn to and he feared that if he looked into them, he would be lost forever. Never able to look away. And she had these perfect pink lips that hypnotized him. Nothing about her made sense to him. For some reason, he was allured by her.

"Yeah, there was a girl with blonde hair." Natsu finally answered.

"Come on we don't have time to ponder this, Gajeel is waiting for us." Gray stated and walked towards the fields.

Natsu watched the door for a few more moments before jogging to catch up with Gray. He would just have to find her later. It shouldn't be too hard.

…

August 19

Natsu was very wrong. Finding the one girl he didn't know was very hard. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find the blonde anywhere. For the past week he had looked everywhere. Starting from the pier on the beach to the forest on the other side of town, from the mall to Yajima's diner. Then when school started just yesterday, he still hadn't seen her. Where could she be? He had saw her just a week ago! He had even asked his close knit group of friends and they didn't know.

"Natsu, you're not giving us very much to go off of. Just blonde hair and brown eyes." Gray sighed.

"Maybe if you gave us the clothes she was wearing?" Erza thought out loud, trying to help her friend. Erza Scarlet was the captain of the girls' field hockey team and the class president. Natsu and Erza had been friends since like the third grade.

Natsu thought of what she could have been wearing when he bumped into her. It had been something blue, or maybe it was pink. God, he was horrible at this kind of thing. He should have paid more attention! Frustrated, he gave a quick no. Why was he even so desperate to find one girl in a sea of many? They had only said a minimum of ten words to each other and he didn't even get her name.

He was beginning to think he should give up on finding her. And he was fully prepared too. That is until he saw a flash of blonde hair and a dazzling smile walking into a room at the end of that particular hallway. Natsu didn't even bother to say anything to his friends as he dashed down the hall to catch the girl. He yelled excuses as he crashed into other people and shouted at others to get out of the way. This time he would get that name so it'll be easier to find her next time.

…

Lucy had went about her life like normal, or the new normal with school and all. She met with Levy McGarden and went to classes. But she couldn't focus on anything that was said. Any time she tried to, her mind would slip to the encounter she had last week. The guy had seemed so nice even though it was his absentmindedness that caused the whole thing. But it was sweet. And if her mind wasn't replaying the incident, it was conjuring up the image of those dark charcoal eyes. They had been the darkest eyes she had ever seen but they held so much light and joy. It was oddly comforting. But at the same time, she was confused. It was just one meeting and it hadn't really been a good one. So why was she thinking of it so much?

"Lucy, have you heard a word I've said?" Levy asked, drawing Lucy out of her thoughts.

"No.. What did you say?" Lucy blushed.

"You know I wasn't going to say anything but my curiosity has peaked. You've been distracted for quite a few days now. What's going on?"

Lucy looked over at Levy and then around her. " Come on, I'll tell you in the library." Lucy grabbed her friend's arm and dragged Levy behind her. Lucy giggled whenever Levy tripped over her feet from trying to catch up to her pace.

Inside the large room, Lucy let go of Levy and strolled to a bookcase. There she was about to tell Levy what happened but when she turned around to look at the blue haired girl, she saw the boy from that morning entering. Instantly she crouched down to not be seen and pulled Levy down with her. Lucy didn't even know why she hid, it just happened.

"Why'd you do that? You're acting really weird." Levy was now confused.

"He's here!" Lucy hissed while stealing a glance through the shelf at the boy who was roaming suspiciously around the library.

"Who's here?" Levy whispered, joining Lucy to see who she was looking at.

Lucy turned to face her best friend. "I don't know. He knocked me over a morning last week when I went to pick up my schedule."

Levy looked at Lucy with a flabbergasted face. "He knocked you over?! Why?"

"He didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. Really neither one of us was paying attention to where we were going." Lucy turned back to watch him again but he was nowhere in sight. Alarmed, the pair stood all the way up and scanned the area. Still, they didn't see him.

"Looking for something important?" a male voice asked from behind the two girls. Lucy screeched and turned around and Levy jumped in her skin before seeing who did it.

Lucy was surprised that the guy had managed to sneak up on them. A deep blush spread into her cheeks. "No, not really." she uttered.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Levy scolded him while clutching her chest.

" True, but you shouldn't be spying on people." the guy countered with a smile.

"Touche."

The boy looked from Levy to Lucy. "I'm sorry about the other morning. Really."

"It's okay. Stop apologizing." Lucy muttered, looking down at her feet.

"I never got your name. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu continued talking.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Levy seemed to sense something buzzing in the air and excused herself quickly. Though Lucy and Natsu really didn't noticed.

"So how come I've never seen you around?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you have poor eye sight. I mean you did run into me." Lucy joked with a nervous laugh.

"My eye sight is excellent. Kind of need that." Natsu defended.

"For what?"

Natsu sent her a look that suggested she must have lived under a rock. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Natsu muttered, then answered her question. "If I had poor eyes, I would just get hit in the head a lot by falling balls."

"Ah so you are a jock!" Lucy exclaimed. She had wondered if he was and if that was the reason he was at a school before it was mandatory.

"I don't know if I should be proud or offended by that." Natsu countered, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to be offensive." Lucy stuttered and started waving her hands in front of her.

Thankfully, she was saved by a loud bell signaling that classes were about to start again and a warning for all students to get to class. Lucy said a quick goodbye and ran to the table she dropped her bag. But as she slung the bag over her shoulder, Natsu's hand grabbed her arm gently.

"Wanna skip with me?"

What? Why was he asking her to skip class with him? He just met her. Her mouth opened and closed, probably making her look like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to think.

But that didn't stop her mouth from answering eventually. "Sure."


	2. A trip to the park

August 19

Natsu and Lucy sat on a swing set in the middle of an empty park. No one was around and Lucy figured it was because all the kids that are usually here, was at school. Lucy looked around in amusement. Bright colors coated bars and plastic seats. There were house-like structures with long slides in various shapes and there was animals on large blackened, sturdy coils.

She had never been somewhere like this, not even as a kid. Coming from a well-off family, Lucy had been given anything she could ever want but all she wanted back then was to sit in a library with her mother and read fairy tales. After her mother passed, her father filled both his and Lucy's schedule to where not a moment was wasted on fun. Lucy never got to go out and play with any other kids, and would never have went to a real school if she didn't beg and plead and cry to go.

' Wouldn't dad just be happy to find out you skipped classes. And only on the second day' Lucy sighed.

"You're really quiet." Natsu said

Lucy looked over at him and blushed when she saw he was smiling at her. "Sorry." She muttered then looked at the ground.

"Why are you sorry?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I don't know." Lucy blushed further.

"You're a weirdo." Natsu laughed.

"I am not!"

Her denial only made him chuckle more.

"So do you skip school often?" Lucy asked trying to turn the conversation around.

"Only when I'm bored or on a special occasion."

"It's only the second day of school. What's today's reason?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and didn't move for a few minutes. Then Natsu randomly shot up, out of his seat. Lucy was surprised by the sudden action but Natsu ignored that and walked over to a round platform with handle bars coming out of the center.

"Come on." He called out to Lucy.

She reluctantly walked to stand by him. Even up close she couldn't tell what the device was supposed to be but here she could tell that it definitely didn't look safe to get on.

"What is this?" Lucy asked grabbing one of the tall handle bars.

"You don't know what a merry-go-round is?"

Natsu looked completely shocked, his mouth open and eyes nearly popping out of his head. Instantly, Lucy felt self-conscious. She looked down, shuffled her feet, and her fingers tangled together.

"No." Lucy mumbled.

"Did you have a childhood?!"

"Yes!"

"Then what did you do because you obviously didn't have fun." Natsu argued leaning on the handle he held while staring at Lucy.

"I did have fun, I read stories with my mom." Lucy snapped back.

"Oh, you read. That's cool. What else? Did you match socks?" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Reading is fun!"

"If you say so. Now just get on."

Lucy glared at the pink haired boy without moving.

"Get on yourself or I'll put you on." Natsu threatened with a light teasing tone. He stepped around the giant metal circle to grab Lucy but she already started climbing on. The metal creaked under her feet and she slowly lowered herself inbetween two handle bar objects. Natsu placed his hands on the two metal bars and ran. When he felt it was going fast enough, Natsu hopped on, his legs almost touching Lucy's. Barely an inch between their legs. Lucy stared at the boy as he leaned back as far as he could and hollered.

"What are you doing?" Lucy yelled.

Natsu raised slightly, enough to look at her. "Having some fun. Come on try it."

Now he rose completely and stood. He offered his hand to Lucy. Hesitatingly, she took it.

"Now lay down." Natsu told her. She still didn't look to sure. "I'll have you the entire time."

Slowly, Lucy laid down, comforted by the fact Natsu still had her hands in his. His feet were planted on either side of her, tucked by the metal bars. Her back was firmly planted on the structure but her head dangled off. The wind whipped her hair around her face and pulled at the collar of her t-shirt. Lucy didn't know if it was joy or fear ripping at her but it was strong and buzzed all the way to her fingers and toes. She now knew why Natsu had cried out earlier. She did so now, it mixed with laughter.

The motion of the wheel began to slow and came to a halt. Lucy stared up at the vast blue sky above her. That was fun. She kept looking at the sky until her view was blocked by a head of pink hair.

"I told you so." He smirked.

"So you did. Can I get up now?"

Natsu pulled her back to her feet carefully, he didn't want her to fall over because of him, again. He had his hands on her elbows as she got her feet under her. But he didn't let go when she was steady. He was too distracted by the brown orbs staring up at him. Lucy stood with her hands on his firm arms, caught in his own black, dark eyes.

'How could something so dark and dangerous in appearance feel so safe and comforting?' She thought.

Then a blush filled her cheeks and she took a step back but there was nothing to step on. Just the ground six inches from the metal structure. Lucy shrieked and fell with Natsu still gripping her elbows. He lost his secured footing and tumbled down with her. They landed in the dirt with Natsu on top of Lucy.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry!" Lucy babbled moving her hands to her face.

Natsu swiftly got off her and on his knees. "Are you okay? Really it was my fault."

Lucy saw the slight reddening of his face and was reminded of the cuteness this boy could hold.

"I'm fine." Lucy lightly laughed and sat up. Then she noticed her skirt. Dirt was grounded into the soft white fabric. "I don't think my skirt is though."

Lucy stood and tried her best to wipe the dirt off but some of it just refused. "Stubborn dirt." She muttered under her breath.

Natsu stood up beside her. "Oh, you have some here." He lifted her arm and started cleaning the dirt off her shoulder.

"thanks." She smiled at him.

"Okay, I think it's time we head back." He said as he checked the time.

….

They arrived back in the school parking lot with five minutes left in the school day. Lucy climbed out of his car and stared at the building. Natsu joined by her side.

"What are you thinking?" He asked

"I've never done anything like this."

"I had the feeling." Natsu chuckled.

"Why is that?" Lucy turned to face him.

He turned to look at her. "I found you in a library."

"Hey, don't diss it. Have you even picked up a book once in your life?"

"No."

"Then that's why you don't like them." Lucy smiled.

"Well it's nice of you to return to school." A deep voice stated from behind them.

"Great." Natsu said dryly and turned around. Lucy followed suit and saw a man with blonde hair and a scar going over his right eye. Laxus Dreyar, the school security. "Sorry." Natsu mumbled to Lucy.

"Natsu, really? It's only the first week of the new school year, can't you just stay on campus?" Then he noticed Lucy standing beside Natsu. "And you have got an innocent in trouble."

Laxus pulled out a notebook and started writing. Then he handed a slip each to the two teens. Detention notices. Lucy's first. Laxus walked away and Natsu crumbled the slip into his pocket

Lucy stared at the slip. Detention. On the first week of school. What would her father do when he found out? Did she already ruin her chances at the normal year?

"Another one to add to my collection." Natsu laughed and looked at Lucy, who looked sick.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Natsu asked, his concern once again written on his face.

Lucy snapped out of her fear and shook him off with the wave of her hand. "Really, Natsu. I'm fine. But I, uh, have to go now. See you later."

Lucy turned away from Natsu and headed to her car. When she got there she was surprised to see Levy sitting in the passenger seat. Lucy opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked the blue haired girl.

Levy just turned to her with a worried expression. "Where have you been? You weren't in any classes after the visit to the library and when I looked there you weren't there either."

"Sorry. I was with Natsu." Lucy mumbled, turning to pull her seat belt around her.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"So... what did you do?" Levy asked her voice now filled with amusement.

"We went to the park. That's it."

"Mmhmm. We'll see about that." Levy said before she exited the car. Lucy had no clue what it was supposed to mean and to be honest, she was scared. Her best friend could be kind of frightening.

….

Natsu watched Lucy disappear into the maze of cars. He had spent three hours with the girl and she was still a mystery to him. One minute she is smiling the next she looks confused and/or scared. He wondered what went on inside her mind. What could cause such changes in her that quickly.

"Hey ash-brains, where have you been?" Gray shouted from twenty cars away.

"None of your business." Natsu retorted.

" Everyone was looking for you and after you rushed off earlier they got kind of worried."

"I don't need babysitters Gray. If you must know, I found her." Natsu smiled.

"Really? So she exists? Where is she?" Gray looked all around for a girl with blonde hair that he had never seen but the parking lot was now full and was hard to pinpoint one person.

"She left like two minutes ago."

"What was her name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Never heard of her."

"I know. Get this. She practically lives in the library!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray gave him the look. The one that says you-got-to-be-shitting-me. "No way."

"Exactly. She says they're great. I don't get it." Natsu shrugged.

"Well fascinating. We'll have to tell Erza but later. Practice and all that."

The two boys parted ways. Natsu to the football field and Gray to the pool. Natsu walked slower than normal, unable to get the blonde off his mind.

"Natsu?"

Natsu turned to his side to see who called for him.

"There you are. You disappeared again." Lisanna giggled.

"Sorry, but you know me. If I don't want to be here, I'm not." Natsu laughed and scratched the back of his head. Nervously. He didn't want to have to explain to her, his childhood best friend, that he skipped school with a girl.

"Well I gotta get to cheer-leading practice or Angel will have my head." Lisanna joked and waved good-bye.

"Alright. See you later."

…

Lucy pulled her car up to the gates and pushed the button to be buzzed in. Living in such a well secured place was getting really annoying for her. It didn't take long for the gates to be opened and she drove along the long driveway. After parking in her usual spot at the top of the circle in front of her house, she grabbed her bag and jogged up the steps. The door was already opened with an employee holding it for her.

"Lucy, how was school?"

Lucy's head snapped in the direction of her father's study where the door was open and he was sitting at the desk starring at her.

"The same as always Father."

"Really? I got a call from your Grammar teacher and he said you weren't in class today."

Lucy gulped nervously and hid her hands behind her back, sure that they were shaking. "I was in the Library doing some research and lost track of time." She lied, hopefully convincing.

But even if it wasn't, her father wouldn't know. He didn't know her nervous ticks that gave her away when she lied. He never spent enough time with her to figure them out. No one knew them. If her mother were still alive, perhaps she would.

"Alright. Go do your homework." he dismissed her and went back to whatever paperwork that was on his desk.

Lucy ran up the stairs, nearly tripping in her nervous state. But thankfully she made it safely to her room. There she changed out of he dirty skirt and blue button down blouse into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Then she got her books out and tried to focus on the homework she had been given but she couldn't stop thinking about her day. She never thought she would do something like that but it was a fun adventure.

Who knows? She might do it again soon.


	3. Detention

Detention.

…

**I apologize that this chapter was updated much later than I wanted it too but I was having wrist problems that made it very difficult to type but hey I did it anyway. **

**I hope that everyone is happy with it, I gave it my best. truly got stuck once when writing the conversation with Lucy and Natsu. **

…

August 22

Lucy pulled her car onto the side of the road beside Levy's house and honked her horn. After five minutes, Levy came running out of the house, across the short lawn, and swung into the old car. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was tugging her sweater down her torso when she set in the passenger seat.

"Just get out of bed?" Lucy guessed.

"No. I stayed up all night finishing that book. Is this coffee?" Levy reached over to the cup holder beside Lucy and chugged the liquid inside. She sighed happily from the warmth and leaned back in the seat.

"Sure help herself." Lucy laughed beside her.

Levy remained quiet for a while. Lucy wasn't bothered by the silence, just enjoyed it a little. Then Levy shot up with a loud, audible gasp scaring Lucy who nearly drove into a parked car but managed not to.

"Jeesh Levy, you scared the crap out of me!" Lucy shrieked, still calming her heart.

"Sorry, Lu-Lu. I almost fell asleep." Levy apologized with a small whimper.

"It's okay. Buuuuut, we are going to need to get more caffeine in your system." Lucy teased her friend.

She changed her destination and turned her car in the opposite direction of the school. In order to keep her friend awake long enough to get more coffee, Lucy never shut up or stopped asking questions. Mainly book topics, wanting to know more of the book Levy had read. At the coffee shop, Lucy kept her shuffling back and forth across the length of the store. Sure they got lots of curious stares and an employee asked if they really thought they needed the coffee but Lucy just snapped at him to get her the drink and ignored everything else.

By the time they were back in the car, speeding towards the school, Levy was wide awake, even a little jittery. Lucy sighed in relief. She really didn't want to be peeling Levy off desks all day. The rest of the ride was smooth and she was able to make it to the school on time. Levy shot out of the car as soon as it was parked and raced to the large brick building, leaving Lucy behind. She however, got out of the car slower and took her time walking to the school.

As she was walking, Natsu had came out of nowhere and grabbed her side quickly then let go. She nearly dropped the cup of coffee in her hands, shrieking at the sudden contact and he laughed.

"Don't do that!" Lucy hissed, catching her breath.

"Sorry." He said, still laughing. Clearly he wasn't sorry at all.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked, still trying to calm back down.

"I have no clue." He pulled open the door while answering her.

Lucy stood still and looked at him. He was smiling this big goofy grin and had this feeling of childlike wonder. Once again, she was amazed at the cute side to him. And those eyes!

"Is that the last time your going to do that?" Lucy mumbled and walked through the threshold with Natsu right behind her.

"Nope." Natsu smiled wider.

"So this is what it's like to be friends with you." Lucy smiled.

"What's it like to be friends with you?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"You'll have to figure that one by yourself."

They walked together a little bit longer in silence. Lucy was heading towards the library and Natsu casually strolled beside her, his hands in his pockets. She wondered why he was walking with her. He obviously had something better to be doing right now, so why. Lucy even thought about asking him but decided to wait until another time.

"Well,uh, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later." Lucy said while facing him and pointing down the hall with her thumb.

"Okay. I'll see you in detention." Natsu said as he departed with a smile and headed back towards the exit door the other hall over.

Lucy remained where she was. She forgot about detention.

….

"I can't. I have detention." Lucy complained as she slammed her locker and leaned against the metal.

Levy and Lucy were putting their un-needed books into their locker before leaving when Levy suggested they go to the bookstore and get coffees. Lucy really wanted to go too but before she could agree she remembered the detention she had been given the day after her adventure with Natsu. Thankfully, it was only an hour.

"What? Why?" Levy exclaimed slamming her own locker.

"Remember that day I skipped school with Natsu? Well, we got caught." Lucy explained.

Levy looked appalled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it slipped my mind." Lucy straightened up and started walking towards the detention hall with Levy walking beside her.

"Okay, how about when you get out?" Levy tried again.

"Can't. Dad doesn't know about this. I'll be late as it is. If I was later, he would blow a gasket. And shouldn't you be going home to get some sleep? " Lucy sighed sadly. "How about tomorrow?"

"Deal. Just stay out of trouble will ya?" Levy laughed then said farewell to her friend.

Lucy approached the door to her prison for the next hour and blew a nervous breath out before opening the door. Inside was a few people, no more than fifteen. Most were half-way laying on their desks and one or two had notebooks laid out in front of them, where she could see their hands quickly moving over them. She spotted Natsu already in the room, his head threw back staring at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Shyly, Lucy entered the room – The only place in the whole school that was a mystery to her- and signed her name on the clipboard that waited on the front desk for sign in. She felt many pairs of eyes on her as she walked inbetween desks and sat down. Still, the eyes bore into her; many of the students trying to remember if they knew her or not. By then, she was ready for the hour to be over.

To keep her sane in the too quiet room, she grabbed a book out of her bag and began reading. She entered a world where angel half-breeds lived in old churches and fought back the demon swarm that threatened the world everyday.

She had no clue how long she had been reading or when Natsu had got up and walked over to her, but it hadn't been long. Glancing at the clock, she got that she was right. Only ten minutes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered when he took a seat against the wall beside her.

"I'm bored." He shrugged and pouted.

"Well, it is detention, it's not supposed to be some magical event." She said sarcastically.

"Well that's what I was hoping for."

"You're an idiot." Lucy sighed

"And you're a weirdo." Natsu countered.

"No talking." The supervisor instructed sending a harsh glare over to Lucy. Natsu went unseen.

Lucy looked nervous and clamped her mouth shut. Natsu noticed her changed and softly laughed at her. She glared at him to stop it but he wouldn't.

"Stop laughing at me!" she hissed harshly.

Natsu blinked at her and covered his mouth. "I'll try too." he said as seriously as he could after he removed his hand. But even as he said it, more laughter was bubbling inside his chest. His face was practically split in half with a smile.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Lucy questioned him.

"Why would I? Smiling shows that I am happy and I'm always happy.." Natsu said.

"Who's talking?" The detention adviser demanded as he stood up to view all the students.

Lucy looked straight forward, turning her best to look innocent and Natsu scooted closer to Lucy, hiding by her leg. A blush burst onto Lucy's cheeks by he close he was to her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she suppressed the squeal that rumbled within her. The advisers eyes run over her then left without suspicion.

When he sat down again, Lucy released her breath. She glared down at Natsu who was staring under her desk at the teacher up front. Lucy wanted to push him away but she didn't want to get Natsu in trouble. Or more trouble anyway.

Lucy had no clue where all the time went but before she knew it, the old man with the thinning gray hair that was watching them stood up and told them all the leave. As soon as he did, She pushed Natsu off of her onto his bottom and stood up to leave.

Natsu went back and gathered his bag and followed Lucy.

"Hey, you should come with me tomorrow." Natsu said when they were walking to their cars.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked and stopped walking to gave him a look. One showing all her confusion.

"A small group of us are going to have a friendly game of some sort with some kids from Sabertooth. I thought maybe you would want to come." Natsu explained.

"Oh." Lucy said and started towards her car again. Natsu followed her to get his answer. She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked her door, tossing her bag into the passenger seat. She turned back to face Natsu and saw him staring at her car in disbelief. She turned around to see what could be wrong with the old car but didn't see anything wrong.

"What? Why are you making that face?" Lucy was confused, she looked back and forth between him and her car.

"Did you rob a library? Bookstore?" He exclaimed.

Oh right . The books that were piled into her backseat. "No. I bought them."

"And you just leave them in your car?"

"No, I just haven't taken these into the house yet." Lucy defended herself timidly.

"There are more?"

"Of course."

"You really are weird." Natsu uttered as he turned his gaze away from the car. "So what about it? Tomorrow around three?"

"I don't know." Lucy contemplated. She never was all that good at understanding sports but it couldn't be that bad, right? "Sure. I just have to be home by six."

":Awesome. See you then."

Natsu waved good-bye then walked down the lot towards his car. Lucy got in hers and turned the key in the ignition. She gave one last glance to the pink haired boy then backed out of the parking lot to go home.

The entire drive home, she had this feeling that she was forgetting something but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember it.

"Oh well must not have been that important." She muttered and dropped it.

…

"You forgot about our plans that quickly huh?" Levy asked through the phone.

"Oh Gosh! Levy! I'm so sorry! I'll cancel tomorrow when I see him." Lucy basically shouted into the phone, groaning at her forgetful mind.

"No, don't. It's fine." Levy waved off Lucy's decision.

As soon as Lucy had made it to her house, Levy had called to see how detention was. Lucy told her the story of Natsu hiding by her seat and their conversation afterward. And then she asked Levy if she thought going with him tomorrow to play of game that required balls and running was a good idea. It was then that she remembered the plans she already made.

"Why don't you come with me? That way I won't feel that bad being the only non-athlete there and we can still hang out a little." Lucy suggested, sitting up straight in her bed at her random idea.

"Sure, then I can see what's so special about him and why you keep blowing me because of him." Levy laughed.

"I'm a terrible friend lately, aren't I?" Lucy asked, frowning at her behavior.

"Lu-Lu, it's fine, really. It's good that you have another friend. People finally get to see how amazing you are."

Lucy blushed at the compliment and muttered a thanks really softly.

"Plus, there has to be some other reason for this. A crush? A secret boyfriend? True love?" Levy joked.

"It's not like that!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment.

"Sure." Levy laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

They hung up and Lucy placed her phone on her bedside table. Of course leave it to a book nerd to read different signals into this. Lucy sighed then fell back into her pillows and blankets to get some sleep.


	4. Game with the Enemy

Chapter 4: The game against the enemy.

August 23

A small group of five people stood just outside a crisp clean garden, several looking awkward while one looked determined. The determined one was a tall girl with dark hair that fell loosely to her waist and hazel eyes. She paced around her teammates, giving them the hardest glare she could muster. And it was working, a few were trembling. Only the ones that have dealt with her their whole lives managed to either hide their fear or just didn't have it anymore.

"We need to win this." The girl sneered.

"Minerva, it's not a real game." the other girl in the room muttered.

"Yukino, every game counts. Especially with those fairy tail flies." The one named Minerva snapped.

Yukino, a shy girl with chin length silver hair and brown hair, cowered back from Minerva.

"Sting, Rogue, I leave it to you to take out their best players. Starting with that annoying fireball of theirs. Take him and they don't have a chance."

"Minerva, what about Erza? She is bound to play." Rogue, a dark haired boy asked, making a valid point.

"I'll handle Erza." Minerva smiled.

No one argued with Minerva once she made up her mind. They may question it and worry about this. They just hoped nothing bad happened.

….

Lucy was walking beside Levy while they followed Natsu out to the large practicing field behind the school. She had never been out to these fields so she had to ask Natsu to lead them there. He hadn't minded was just happy she didn't change her mind. In the distance, she could finally see people standing on the edge of the field. She was curious of who was there but Natsu stopped them short before they got there.

"Listen, um, they can get a bit... overenthusiastic about new people so just go with it." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he said this and, Lucy and Levy just looked at each other.

They wanted to know what he meant before they went down there but he didn't give an explanation. Natsu just marched to the small group where he was greeted and he grabbed someone into a headlock. Lucy took a deep breath and walked with Levy to the field.

"Their not going to throw balls at us, are they?" Levy asked, tugging on Lucy's arm as they slowly got closer to them.

"I don't think so." Lucy said, her voice just as shaky as Levy's.

"Oye, Natsu! Who's the chicks?" A guy with long hair and red eyes asked, pointing to the girls who stopped when he spoke. Lucy looked over him noticing the piercings that riddled his eyebrow and shivers went down her spine.

"That's Lucy and her friend, Levy." Natsu introduced without looking at the girls.

When the group of six turned to look at them, Lucy had the urge to run. But she thought twice about it seeing how they could all probably out run her.

"Is she that girl you were talking about?" A raven haired boy asked, turning to face Natsu.

"Yea."

"She actually existed?" The red head girl looked shocked.

"I wasn't making her up!" Natsu defended himself.

"Oh, Natsu, who are they?" Lucy asked politely, uncomfortable with the conversation about her.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Erza Scarlet." The red head girl walked up to Lucy and Levy and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Levy repeated.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. " the raven haired boy said. Levy and Lucy turned to greet him properly when they saw that his shorts and shirt was missing. They both gave a shriek and covered their eyes.

"Where are your clothes!?" Lucy screeched.

"Gray! Put your clothes back on!" Erza yelled at him and he instantly went searching for his clothes.

Lucy noticed that a blue haired girl had followed Gray.

"Does that happen a lot?" Levy asked, noticing that everyone seemed unaffected.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll get used to it." The pierced guy said, looking at Levy.

Lucy looked over and saw that Levy was blushing under his gaze and nudged Levy in the ribs.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss." A white haired girl with deep blue eyes stood in front of Lucy and smiled.

Lucy was blown away with her beauty. Flawless skin, dazzling smile, crystallized eyes, perfect hair that she thought that it refused to look bad, and Lucy had the feeling this girl could be covered head to toe in mud and still look amazing.

"Hi." Levy greeted drawing Lucy out of her thinking.

"Nice to meet you."

Natsu jogged back up to Lucy and pointed to the pierced boy. "That's Gajeel Redfox. He's too cool to introduce himself. And the girl that followed Gray is Juvia Lockster."

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy smiled brightly and waved.

Lucy didn't mention her full name. She didn't want them to judge her because of her name. Let them gather what they want from her personality.

"Natsu, do they intend to play?" Erza questioned.

"No, I'm here to watch." Levy answered.

"No, I just wanted-" Lucy started but Natsu interrupted her.

"Yes. Well Lucy is." Natsu smiled down at her and she gave him an incredulous face.

"But Natsu, I don't have clothes to wear." Lucy protested, motioning to her light blue skirt, white blouse, knee high white socks, and heels.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You're what Lisanna's, Juvia's size?" Gray suggested when he rejoined them, clothed again.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard to find something for you to wear." Erza said.

"Yeah, come with us Lucy." Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her towards a large brick building at the edge of the field. She could hear someone walking behind her and she desperately looked back at Levy and Natsu. They didn't seem to care that she was being carried away by a stranger.

"Lucy doesn't need to worry. Juvia and Lisanna will take care of you." Juvia said from behind her.

When they entered the building, they followed a long hall to the right and went through a door into a locker room. Lisanna immediately went to a locker near the back of the room. From what Lucy could see, there was at least three pairs of shoes and a stack of folded clothes in the large locker.

"Once a week, I take my clothes out and put new ones in. I guess this week it came in handy." Lisanna explained while pulling things out, giving a small laugh.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude really." Lucy apologized, seating on a bench in the middle of the room.

"It's fine." Lisanna turned around handing Lucy some clothes and a pair of shoes. "I hope they fit."

"Changing rooms are around that corner." Juvia said while pointing to a half wall of lockers.

Lucy stood up and walked cautiously towards the direction Juvia had pointed her in. When she got into a changing room, she quickly shed her school clothes and put on Lisanna's gym clothes. While she was in there, Lisanna asked her a few curious questions.

"So how long have you known Natsu?"

"Maybe a week." Lucy admitted while adjusting the shirt.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever. He's really one of a kind."

"One of a kind alright. He plowed right into me." Lucy laughed.

"He did that?" Juvia laughed

"I'm going to miss these kind of things when I go to Edolas next week." Lisanna said, her voice thick with remorse.

"Where's Edolas?" Lucy asked, curious. She never heard of it.

"It's across the ocean."

Lucy walked out of the changing room and stood in front of the mirror. The cotton shorts were yellow with a white fairy tail insignia on the right leg, stopping mid-thigh. The t-shirt was plain light blue and stopped two inches short of her hips. Lucy nervously tugged at it but it just wouldn't get longer.

"Hey, Lisanna? Is it supposed to do this?" She asked when she rejoined the other girls. Lisanna took one quick look then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Juvia and Lisanna each grabbed an arm and escorted her out of the building before she could ask for a different shirt.

"So, why are you going to Edolas?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Simple. It's a new experience in a new country. A chance to learn new things!" Lisanna squealed in excitement, her eyes glazing over.

Before she knew it, they were pushing open the doors and walking on the bright green grass, still slightly damp from the previous night's rain. Lucy could see that more people had joined the group since they have been inside. Though, they stood a little to the side of Natsu and the others. As the three girls rejoined the group, Lucy saw Natsu looking in their direction. Heat spread in her cheeks and Lucy glanced over the group to see if she has ever saw them before to try to ignore the look she just received.

There were six kids all together. Two girls and four boys. One of the girls was tall with long black hair and scary looking eyes. The other girl was shorter than the other but not short and she had short silver hair. Lucy noticed how she looked uncomfortable standing next to the other girl. Beside the dark haired girl was a very large boy with wild blue hair halfway tamed with a bandana. Two of the boys stood side by side, their arms touching and Lucy noted the contrast. One had the lightest blonde hair while the other had the darkest black hair, the blonde one had blue eyes while the other had blood red eyes. Also the blonde wore a white t-shirt and shorts and the black haired one wore black clothes.

The last one of the small group was the funniest looking to Lucy. He hid his eyes behind a black mask and his head was covered by a big red floppy hat, but some of his hair spilled out, the color of the sun.

"Welcome, Sabertooth. Shall we begin the game?" Erza's voice boomed over the field as if speaking to a crowd.

That's when Lucy realized that students had swarmed around the field to observe the game. Ants bit at her nerves making her sweat and her hands tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"It'll be alright. Loosen up, would ya?" Natsu whispered in her ear and placed a hand on her lower back.

Lucy could feel his fingertips on the little amount of skin exposed on her back. His hand was warm and oddly comforting. Despite the little touch, she immediately felt more relaxed. Lucy nodded her head and Natsu stepped away. Two minutes later he was holding a football helmet and was shaking it around.

"What is he doing?" Lucy whispered to Lisanna.

"Mixing up the cards." The girl responded, not looking away.

"Why?"

"It's how we decide what game to play. No one can argue with chance." Gajeel surprisingly answered. He looked at her and saw Lucy's puzzled face. " There used to be a lot of screaming about what game to play. Someone would shout about the unfair advantage when someone played that sport for a school team. This makes it easier."

"Oh." Lucy said. She could see the point.

After a few more minutes, Natsu took the helmet to Erza's side and she blindly reached a hand in. While Erza did this, Lucy's eyes wandered over all the faces around her, looking for Levy. She was standing on the edge of the crowd with two boys, one with mad orange hair, the other with black hair in a half Mohawk, giving Lucy a thumbs up.

Erza pulled out a white card and Natsu tossed the helmet towards the crowd. "Soccer." Erza bellowed and Lucy held her ears due to the load roar that followed.

"Will you be playing by the strict game rules, Minerva" Erza questioned, looking sternly at the tall dark girl.

"Why wouldn't we, Erza?" Minerva answered in a question.

Lucy noted the falsely sweet tone and cringed. She didn't like this Minerva girl.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked.

"Sabertooth kids. That girl in front is Minerva Orlando. Nasty piece of work that one. The boy with the ridiculous hat it Rufus Lore. The gorilla is Orga Nanagear. The other girl is Yukino Aguira. The twins are Sting Eucliffe, the blonde, and Rogue Cheney, the dark one." Gray pointed them out.

The two teams walked to opposite sides of the field and Lucy began to feel skittish. How was she supposed to play this game? She had never played before and these kids have probably played a thousand times! She didn't know any of the rules and she didn't know how they were meant to score. Thankfully Erza caught her dazed expression and hung back with her. Erza gave Lucy a warm smile then began to explain as simple as possible.

"We kick the ball across the field towards the nets on the ends. In front of each net is a goalie from the opposite team, trying to prevent us from scoring. Oh and only the goalie can touch the ball. With me so far?"

"Yea." Lucy nodded.

"That's pretty much it. Just steer clear of Minerva. She'll do anything to win."

…

"Who's the new girl? She's pretty." Sting whistled as his team walked towards their goal.

"I don't know, but did you see the way the fireball was watching her?" Rufus smirked.

"We can use this to our advantage." Minerva looked smug as she looked over to the other team. She could see Erza's head bent close to the blonde while the others where clearly bickering over something.

"Minerva, maybe we-"

"Shut it Yukino! We do as I say!" Minerva snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." Yukino looked back at the ground. Rogue placed a steady hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, telling her everything would be just fine.

"Sting, you are to keep _Natsu _occupied. Orga, you are goalie. I'll keep Erza at bay while Yukino shows their new friend the Sabertooth welcome." Minerva instructed.

"But what if they make her goalie?" Yukino stuttered. She didn't like the task Minerva was giving her.

"They wouldn't put someone as inexperienced as her as goalie." Rufus stated as if it was a known fact.

"No disappointments. You all know the price." Minerva sneered at them and turned away from them.

…

In the end, Gray had been given the post of goalie and everyone had certain ones to watch out for. Erza would make sure Minerva behaved herself and Gajeel was to handle Rufus in case that sneaky bastard decided to pull something. Natsu was to score as often as possible as the others kept team Sabertooth away.

"Just stick close to me. You'll be fine." Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy nodded but didn't say anything. She was still wrack with nerves. Would they get angry with her if she did something wrong?

When the ball was thrown into play, she watched as everyone scattered about. Much to a surprise to her, Lucy found out she was actually pretty good at soccer. Natsu even kicked the ball to her sometimes when Sting got too close to him. Yet she would get anxious whenever someone got too close, and kicked it to anyone else on her team. Despite Sabertooth's efforts, the kids from Fairy Tail were doing great. They had already scored and managed to get the ball back already. Natsu once again had the ball and they were racing towards the goal again. Sting blocked Natsu and took the ball.

"Ha, I got you Fireball!" Sting laughed.

...

Halfway through the game and Lucy was already tired. She wasn't used to such physical extortion. There was a stitch in her side and her lungs burned from all the running back and forth. And she noticed how Yukino was always close to her. There was a few times that her kicks were a little too close to Lucy's legs than she cared for but she didn't question Yukino's motives. From what she could tell, she was the sweetest of the bunch. Many of times Sting and Minerva had tried tripping Natsu or Erza. The few times they got close to scoring, they kicked the ball so hard that when gray caught it in his midsection, he'd double over in pain. That Rufus fellow even tried elbowing people in the face. These people were aggressive competitors.

After seeing how they played, Lucy minded what Erza had warned her before the game. But she was getting slower and less aware of her surroundings. She was too focused on birthing that she didn't notice Yukino come up to her and kick at the back of her knee. Lucy gave a short yelp and fell to her hands and knees.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and ran over. Kneeling himself, he picked her off the ground. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Lucy lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Natsu slowly removed his hands from her waist and arm and slowly ran back to the game. She could tell he knew she was lying but she hadn't really known what happened so she wasn't going to say anything. She jogged back into the game just as Natsu had done and helped keep the ball from Sabertooth. Lucy could still feel Natsu's eyes occasionally drift towards her but she tried to ignore them. Instead she focused on the way the crowd on one side of the field hollered in joy whenever Fairy Tail did something good and Booed whenever Sabertooth got the ball. She noted how Gajeel had moved to keep Rogue from getting the ball and how Yukino was never further than five feet from her.

Erza scored again. Someone shouted about one more round and game over. Everyone returned to their respectable sides of the field. The game was tied and the outcome of this round determined who won. When the ball was back into play, the teams once again clashed together. Lucy realized that Sabertooth was more determined to win now that it was almost over. Rogue had the ball and, Sting and Rufus was at his side to keep Fairy Tail away. Natsu and Erza were trying to get the ball and they almost got it too. And they would have if not at that moment, Minerva took her opportunity and stomped on Lucy's ankle. Lucy went down with a cry.

Natsu stopped what he was doing and ran back to Lucy. Erza and Lisanna weren't far behind. Rogue kicked the ball into the net when Gray was distracted by what was happening on the field.

Lucy sat on the ground, with a hand hovering over her injured ankle. She was scared to touch it. And when she did, a small whimper climbed her throat. Everyone had dropped down beside her and was shouting out a chorus of 'are you okay?'s. Lucy swallowed back her tears, not wanting them to see them.

"Are you okay?" Natsu whispered from behind her.

"You have got to stop asking me that." Lucy answered in a shaky laugh.

"I'm serious." Natsu said flatly.

Lucy sighed and looked at all the faces around her. Some of them looked scared or worried but a few of them were angry. When she turned her head to face Natsu, she could see that he was trying to mask his emotions for her sake but she could see that he was a little worried and angry.

"I should be fine." Lucy said, trying to play it off. She tried to stand but when she put pressure on her ankle, pain shot up her leg and she fell back onto the ground.

There was no fooling them with her injury now. They knew just how much it hurt her. Erza stood from the group and marched over to where Minerva was standing, with a smug smile on her lips.

"Lu-Lu!"

Lucy heard Levy scream for her and saw her sitting beside her moments later. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Lucy tried.

"Don't give me that crap! You're hurt!" Levy snapped, tears forming in her eyes.

"I agree with the shrimp." Gajeel said from behind Levy.

"Let's get her to the Hospital." Natsu ordered as he picked Lucy up, holding her bridal style and walking off the field.

"You don't have to do that." Lucy protested in his arms.

"Yes I do. Now who do you want to drive your car home?" Natsu asked, looking down at her.

"What?"

" You injured your right foot. You wouldn't be able to drive it anyway. Someone has to take it home for you." Natsu reasoned.

"Levy can do it." Lucy peered around Natsu's shoulder to look at everyone who was following Levy. "You know where the keys are."

"Do you need a ride home after that?" Lisanna asked Levy.

"She shouldn't. She can just stay at my place tonight. Is that okay?" Lucy interrupted, not wanting anyone else to see where she lived. It was bad enough that she knew Natsu was going to now.

Levy knew what Lucy was thinking and happily agreed to stay at Lucy's tonight. Well why not? There was a closet there filled with clothes for Levy just for purposes like this. And if she needed too, Levy could drive to her house first.

Natsu carefully helped Lucy into his car then ran to climb in the driver's side. He raced to the hospital where they had to wait forty minutes before seeing a doctor. He told her she had a sprain and she was lucky that was it. After he left, Natsu came back with her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't asked you to come, this wouldn't have happened." Natsu mumbled.

"How were you supposed to know that this-"

"Because something like this happens every time." Natsu said, cutting her off.

Lucy sat silently for a moment. "Then why do you keep playing games with them?"

Natsu shrugged and slightly smiled. "Competitive spirit."

Lucy laughed at this. "Wonderful. You're all idiots."

"What can I say?"

…

August 25

Monday morning Lucy arrived at school with Levy driving her. Saturday night, she lied to her dad how she got the injury and he insisted on having someone to carry her books for her but she quickly shot that down, claiming she could do it just fine. So there she stood, crutch tucked under her right shoulder and her school bag balanced on her left.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Levy asked, climbing out of the car.

"I can handle it." Lucy smiled.

"Okay." Levy sounded unsure but she didn't push the matter.

They slowly walked towards the school and only got halfway when Lucy felt a hand on her left shoulder.

It was Natsu.

He took the crutch from her and wrapped her arm around his waist then took her bag off her left shoulder and carried it with his. His other arm that wasn't holding the bags was wrapped around under Lucy's shoulders

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy blushed and she heard Levy snicker.

"I'm helping you to class." Natsu said.

"Since he is here to take care of you, I'm going to go ahead now." Levy gave her friend a knowing smile and walked ahead.

"The doctor gave me a crutch for a reason."

"I know but I owe you this." Natsu looked at her with these sad, almost puppy sad, eyes. How could she say no to that?

"Alright. But only for today."

Natsu smiled and they walked in silence until they got inside the building where they were instantly swarmed with some of the teammates from yesterday.

"Lucy, I apologize for the events of yesterday. It was my fault. I should have kept Minerva away from you. You may now punch me." Erza bowed in front of her and Lucy could feel Natsu's chest vibrate from an unheard chuckle.

"Dude, you look like a pack-mule." Gray commented.

"Shut it Fullbuster!" Natsu yelled.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Should I move?" Lucy asked, flinching away from the two boys.

"No, Gray and Natsu are just sharing their morning greetings. Nothing to be scared of, right boys?" Erza stood behind the boys suddenly, a menacing aura around her. Instantly the two boys stopped bickering.

"Is she always that scary?" Lucy whispered to Natsu as she walked away.

"Yes. But it's okay. She likes you."

After that, the pair walked to Lucy's first class and Natsu didn't leave until he told her he would be back by the end of class. When he left, she became aware of all the stares she was receiving. Lucy blushed and quickly grabbed a book from her bag and buried her face in it. Girls instantly crowded her and asked how she knew Natsu, what happened to her, what was going on with her and Natsu, etc.

If the rest of the day was like this, it was going to be a very long day.

.

.

.

.

**Hi, I hope you like it. After this chapter I won't be able to type for another week on doctors advice so it won't be until another week and a half possibly until I can get more to you. Sorry. But I'll make sure that it is a good chapter. Anyway please review so I know what you thought :) **


	5. Human crutch and a tour of home

Finally, a new chapter! Well, I hope that everyone approves. If not,...

**Levy P.O.V. (Early Morning; Before the first class)**

** September 5**

Levy stood amongst the tall book lined shelves. She was pulling books down, looking at them, reading the descriptions printed on the inside cover or back and decided if she wanting to take that one home tonight or not. Most of them she had already read; by this point she was re-reading her favorites. The tiny blunette was just reaching up to the top shelf for a book when a leather clad hand shot out from behind her, grabbing the hardcover book, and offering it to her.

Levy turned around to see who the hand belonged too.

The dark haired boy from the soccer game Tuesday was standing behind her, his face expressionless. His piercings gleamed in the harsh lighting above them, drawing Levy's attention to the brilliant red eyes that were watching her intently.

"Thanks." She mumbled taking the book from his hand.

At a glance of him in his school clothes, one would doubt he spent his time playing soccer games after school. He was decked out in black combat boots, pants that were either khaki or white that were so dirty that they passed for khaki, a black shirt, and leather biker gloves. His hair tumbled unruly down his back. Another thing she noticed was how tall he was compared to her. She barely reached the pecks on his chest.

Feeling awkward just standing there observing him, probably staring like an idiot, Levy turns around to walk towards the check-out counter to borrow the book for a day or two.

"Oi, shrimp! Aren't you the one that was with the blonde girl Tuesday?" The boy shouted from where he still stood by the book case.

Levy swirled around on her heel, sending a shocked glare at the boy. She marched right up to him and pointed at his chest. "Don't shout in the library! And don't call me shrimp!" She hissed.

"Well refresh my memory. What's your name?" He whispered back, lighter than Levy was a moment ago.

"Levy McGarden. Yours?"

He bent down close to her face, leaving only two inches between their faces. A mad blush emerged on her cheeks; the closeness was a bit odd for her. "I might tell you. Tonight. Seven o'clock. Dead man's pier."

"What? Why would I do that?" Levy stuttered.

"Because I can see you are a curious one. You'll come." Gajeel smiled smugly, backing away from the girl.

Levy stayed there for a little while letting her emotions fight it out as she watched the tall, dark boy exit the library. She was angry at him for insinuating that she would go even though she hardly knew him yet couldn't deny the surge of curiosity that welled in her. And the idea of something new and exciting.

A huff of annoyance passed through the tiny girl. The boy was right. She would go; her curiosity would make her and it upset her that he was right.

…

**Lucy P.O.V. **

The sharp bell tone rang above their heads, signaling the end of another long school day.

"Don't forget the paper on Shakespeare and why he is one of the most-" The teacher tried to remind his class of their homework but nobody was listening. All around him textbooks were slamming closed, desks and chairs were being slid across the floor so the teenagers could leave the room, and a loud chattering had begun, words tumbling out of twenty different mouths. Finally catching on that no one was paying attention to him, the man with the fading color of dark purple stepped back behind his desk and sighed.

Lucy was slowly closing her notebooks and books to stuff delicately into her bag. She was taking her time; knowing full well she could leave the room until Natsu got there. Ever since the doctor ordered her to walk on a crutch, Natsu had thrown out the metal one she received from the doctor and insisted that he be used instead. She tried arguing him out of it but to no avail. Natsu was just as stubborn as she was. Thankfully today was her last day of hobbling around on one foot and leaning on a strong shoulder.

Though she would never admit it, Lucy was actually kind of glad he did. It was easier to get around with him helping her.

She slightly stood, leaning on her desk for support, placing her bag on the wood surface beside her. She hated the waiting, it made things really awkward especially when the room had cleared out. Today though many students were lagging behind; taking their time to exit the building.

"Waiting for someone Lucy?" Mr. Conbolt asked, looking at her from his seat across the room.  
Lucy made a glance at the door two feet from her then back to the teacher. "Yeah, he shouldn't be too long."

"While you wait, would you mind answering some questions?" A confident voice ordered rather than asked from behind her.

Lucy glanced back to see a girl with shiny silver hair cascading to her shoulders and large deep, dark blue eyes behind her. Angel Aguria.

"I don't think I have that much time, Natsu really shouldn't be that far away." Lucy protested.

But Angel didn't listen. Instead the girl approached Lucy and balanced the blonde on her left side.

"Cobra, get her bag will ya?" Angel asked sweetly.

Lucy felt awkward with her arm around Angel's shoulders and Angel's arm around her waist. She didn't want to go with her. There was always this thing about Angel that made Lucy feel like this girl was fake; an act to cover her true nature at school.

But she didn't have any control over the issue. Angel lead her out of the classroom with a boy carrying Lucy's bag behind them. Lucy hobbled along awkwardly; nervous and shy, wishing Angel didn't have questions to ask of her.

"So how long have you known Natsu?" Angel started, looking at Lucy curiously.

"I, uh, about two weeks."

"Only that long? Surely you must have noticed him sooner?"

"I might have seen him before then.." Lucy mumbled.

"Anyway, how did you two meet?"

Lucy blushed at the question, bringing back the memory of Natsu plowing her over then kneeling beside her to see if she was fine. "He, um, knocked me over with a door."

Angel burst into laughter, pulling the two to a halt. Cobra whom had been walking silently behind them bumped into Lucy at the abrupt stop, nearly knocking her over.

"That clumsy oaf! You would think someone as skilled as him would know how to look where they are going!" Angel chortled.

The silver headed girl was now leaning uncomfortably on Lucy. After a while the other girl collected herself once more, readjusted Lucy's arm, then began walking again.

"So what happened to your foot? I don't think you ever explained that. Did you trying climbing a shelf and fall on it?"

Lucy caught a hint of a hidden mock in Angel's tone. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to that. For now, she just brushed it off as playful banter. Damn, where the hell was Natsu? He was never this late. The small group was now outside of the building, walking towards the student parking lot and she hadn't heard a thing from him.

"I tripped."

"Then why is Natsu carrying you around like a pack mule?"

All cheeriness ran from Angel, replaced with a cold hollow. Chills ran up and down Lucy's back. She had never thought of Natsu like that. She just thought it was a stubborn friend who wouldn't take her no for an answer. Did everyone think she was forcing him to shuffle her between classes? Lucy paused in her steps suddenly thinking about it. Was she treating Natsu badly by not physically refusing his offer? She didn't like the thought. It made her feel like a controlling bitch.

"I better go now." Lucy mumbled making a move to remove herself from Angel's side. She could see Levy's car sitting no more than fifty feet from her, surely she could make it there. She turned around -Angel's arm still around her waist- to look at Cobra, "Can I have my bag please?"

When the boy just stood there dumbfounded, Lucy grabbed the bag and placed it over her shoulder then removed Angel's arm. The first few steps she took on her ankle felt awkward but it got better.

"You never answered my question!" Angel exclaimed

Lucy turned back to look at the silver haired girl that was less than five feet away. Also behind her slowly making his way over, was Natsu. He had finally shown up.

"Why don't you ask him?" Lucy suggested, pointing to him.

She turned clumsily back to the little blue Prius, where she could see Levy leaning on the front hood waiting for her. Lucy stumbled a bit as she put a little weight on her ankle but it didn't really hurt. A wide smile spread on her lips as she released she was free again. No more braces on her ankle. No more leaning on Natsu to get anywhere she needed to be.

"Natsu?!" Lucy heard Angel call out from behind her. After she heard it, a warm arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, Luce. I see your walking again." Natsu blurted from beside her.

"Yea, just fine too." Lucy smiled looking up at him. "You don't have to carry me to classes anymore."

Lucy thought he would be really happy about that and his smile said that but the dull glint in his exciting dark eyes didn't.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, stopping just behind Levy's car and tugging Natsu's arm so he stood directly in front of her where she could see his face properly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Natsu played it off.

Lucy was about to explain how but Levy chose then to come around the back.

"Oh, Lucy! There you are! Can you get a ride from Natsu? I have something to do."

"Oh, um, I guess?" Lucy stuttered out, slightly thrown off by what Levy asked. Her blue haired best friend knew how Lucy felt about people seeing where she came from.

"Great, Your the best!" Levy shrieked in excitement, then seeing how she had reacted, mentally calmed herself. Lucy smiled at her friend's antics and held in the giggles that threatened to spill. To Natsu, Levy added, "Do you know how to get to her house?"

"Yeah, I think I still remember the address." Natsu answered while looking up to see if he actually did.

"Oh no! That wasn't her address. Hold on I'll get it."

Levy disappeared around the car, leaning in a window to get some paper. As she did this, Natsu looked back at Lucy with a humorous light glowing in his face.

"So, why did you tell me the wrong address?" Natsu teased.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and her mouth fell open then sharply closed. "I..I uh..." She tripped over her words.

Natsu chuckled. "It's okay Luce. Calm down."

Levy returned with a torn off piece of paper, handing it to Natsu. "Now make sure she doesn't jump out while you drive there."

The pinkette leaned back and stared at the two girls, stunned; not wanting to believe Lucy would do something like that. Why would she?

"Are you serious?" he choked out.

"Quite. She tried to the first time I drove her home last year." Levy laughed.

"Oh, is this a normal thing for her?" Natsu whispered to Levy but still loud enough for Lucy to hear.

The blonde's cheek was aflame with embarrassment. Her voice came out small. "Shut up about it. It happened once. No need to bring it up. And don't you dare say a word about this!" She added while glaring at Natsu.

Lucy marched off without Natsu toward the only red car still in the lot. The boy wasn't far behind; she could tell from the faint laughter coming from him. At the car, she leaned against the back. Her little tantrum kind of put an uncomfortable pressure on her ankle. Natsu was a few feet away, digging his keys out of his pocket while looking at her.

"Done pouting yet?" He teased.

"I wasn't pouting!"

"Whatever you say." He chortled. Natsu unlocked the car and threw his bag into the backseat. "Come on, let's get you home."

Lucy gave him a glare before deciding to get in the passenger seat. She chucked her bag into the backseat beside Natsu's discarded bag. Once again, she was surprised by how clean the vehicle was. There wasn't even an old receipt or loose change on the floor. No tears in the leather seats, no crumbs in the corners. Nothing.

"What are you gawking at?" Natsu asked as he saw her face. True curiosity.

"How clean your car is." Lucy whispers, still looking around her.

"Obviously. Not everyone keeps a mountain of books in their car." He taunted.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him in a childish behavior. Natsu laughed a loud, alive laugh then began to drive away.

The drive to her house was intense. The two teens sat joking and laughing at each other. Occasionally, Natsu would ask if he was going the right way and Lucy would give him directions. Once or twice, he missed a turn and Lucy yelled at him to pay attention to where he was going before he would turn around and take the right road. At some unknown moment, the radio was blasting into the closed space. The music vibrating in the seats and their legs. Lucy hadn't even seen Natsu turn it on. But that didn't matter. A song they both knew was on and it was fine. But then a song Lucy hated came on and they had a ten minute debate on the qualities of the song.

Finally, the red camaro pulled up in front of the large iron gates in front of her house. Natsu stared uncertainly at the looming divider, like he pulled into the wrong

"Uh, I think I made a wrong turn somewhere.." Natsu muttered.

"No you didn't." Lucy sighed. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over Natsu. She opened his window, stretched her hand out as far as she could, and typed in the security code, her fingertips barely reaching the keys.

The gate swung open, telling them to pass. Lucy returned to her seat, motioning for Natsu to drive up the long, uphill driveway. Today, the great lawn looked too green, the bushes too large, the garden peeking from the side of the house too bright, and the house too grand. Normally the extravagance of the place wouldn't bother her but now with Natsu driving her home, she felt self-conscious of her childhood home. She noticed how his eyes grew in size as he slowly swept his gaze over everything. At the end of the driveway was a circle that ended at the front steps of the house then doubled back down. Lucy's yellow beetle was rested at the top of the circle, still there from that morning. She had planned to drive but Levy showed up, demanding to drive Lucy.

The morning's memory made Lucy think about Levy and her plans for the night. Levy didn't say what she was doing only making Lucy's imagination run wild. What if she had a secret boyfriend? Or was a secret drug dealer? No maybe not that, not Levy. But what if she uses? Oh god no! Maybe it's something simple, like she has to tutor someone. That sounded like something Levy would have to do.

"Luce?" Natsu drawled, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Where were you? I called you like five times."

"I was wondering what Levy was doing." She admitted.

Lucy climbed out of the car and as she reached over for her bag, she caught Natsu's eye. "Aren't you going to get out? I'm sure the house is better than sitting in the car."

Natsu sat dumbfounded. It hadn't acquired to him to go inside the large, white building. How was that a house? It was more like a museum! But he didn't protest. He turned the engine off and got out of his car. Lucy smiled when he did and walked proudly up the marble steps, toward the heavy glass and oak front door. Natsu follows her uncertainly and for some reason that makes Lucy feel better. Even the great Natsu can get a little nervous some times.

She unlocks the front door and steps into the grand foyer. Placing her keys and school bag down, she told Natsu to wait there.

"Dad? Are you home?" Lucy left Natsu standing in the large room while she walked to a hall on the left, behind the staircase that spiraled against the far wall, to see if her dad was in his office. The room was empty.

….

**Natsu P.O.V. **

He had never stood in a room this big. Well maybe a gym was bigger but that was technically a building. This was just one room in a mansion! When Lucy disappeared behind the staircase, Natsu looked over the room. The room was circular. Everything was either white, black, or gold. The chandelier was gold and gigantic, a hundred twinkling lights and crystal like pieces dangling from the golden branches, like a tree. The walls white with gold trimming. The floors were tiled and in the center, there was a small round table holding a vase with bright red roses. Along the wall on his right was the staircase with a white railing, leading up to the second floor. On the wall to his left, was a open doorway that stepped down into another room.

He walked over to the room to see one wall was a bookshelf completely stocked with books and he shook his head. In the middle was two cream colored couches facing one another with a low wooden table between them. Then in the corner was a sleek black piano.

"Natsu? Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Lucy said from behind him, telling him she came back.

"This place is huge!" He exclaimed.

Lucy nervously laughed and shuffled her feet. "And there is more."

After that, Lucy gave him a tour of the lower floor. The library, the sun room overlooking the gardens, the dining room, her dad's study, the kitchen, and the indoor swimming pool. Natsu was as excited as a child, running around taking everything in. He couldn't believe she lived here.

"What's upstairs?" he asked when they returned to the foyer.

"Come on." Lucy sighed softly, a smile on her face. Natsu was once again taken aback by how dazzling it was. He watched as she walked across the marble floor to the raising steps. He followed her before she realized that he was staring.

"So where's your parents?" he asked, suddenly curious of the empty house. This place was big, they should have ran into someone. Relatives, friends of family, or the help?

"Dad is probably at the office. Apparently the one at home isn't good enough." Lucy said monotonously.

"And your mom?"

"She's out back. In the gardens." Lucy answered and Natsu could hear the deflated accent in her voice. But why? The last he saw her face, she was happy and before he asked about her mom, she sounded normal. Maybe it was nothing and he was just over thinking it.

"Can I meet her?"

Lucy froze in front of him. He nearly bumped into her because it was so abrupt.

"Not today." She said after a while then started moving up the stairs again.

After that, he didn't say anything on the subject. He wanted to know why she reacted like that but decided to want until she was ready. He let Lucy lead him to multiple rooms, each a guest room with a simple queen bed, night stand, and dresser. The last room was hers and he was surprised by the thought that it was actually what he had pictured her room to be. It too was large like every other room in the house. Three floor to ceiling windows, halfway covered by heavy blue curtains, a hard wood floor, white furniture, and books everywhere. The only thing that came unexpectedly was the huge mountain of clothes piled on an old couch. Other than that, it was a clean rich teenage girl's room.

Natsu spent about an hour there, making Lucy laugh over and over again to make up for the moment of sadness he had caused her. When she got a call from her dad, she told him it was time for him to go but made him promise not to tell anyone where she lived first. He did and left without a problem.

It wasn't until he was in his own house that he thought about her reaction on the staircase. Why would she freeze like that if her mom was in the garden? Was her mom sick? Or was that a lie? Was Lucy ashamed of her mom? But why would she? There was nothing that could be that bad.

Natsu went to sleep that night determined to learn about Lucy's family life.


	6. The Marble Angel in the Petunias

**The Marble Angel in the Petunias. **

**Levy P.O.V. **

The pier was just what it said it was. A long wooden walk on the beach and ocean. On it was several booths and games making it the perfect place to go on a date or just hang out with friends. Levy herself had never really went. She spent her days buried in books, reading close to five a day or more. After Lucy transferred to Fairy Tail high, however, Levy spent her days at her house laughing and discussing books. They never really went anywhere other than bookstores mainly because Lucy's house had everything and when Lucy wanted normalcy, they went to Levy's house where they had wild family dinners and played games with her little brother. Maybe some time buried in her childhood, she went with her parents but if it happened, she didn't remember.

Levy slowly put the car in park and stepped out onto the pavement. She had no clue where she was supposed to meet this guy and was still a little unsure of why. He was strange to her and she didn't know how this would turn out. Mindlessly, she walked toward the long wooden structure.

'It's not too late to go hang out with Lucy. We could sit in the media room and watch The Notebook again. ' Levy thought as she looked around. 'Then again a opportunity like this won't turn up in a long time.'

_But this could be a terrible idea. _

'But it could be good..'

Levy was getting tired of arguing with herself. This guy better hurry up and show himself or she was leaving. It would make the argument dissolve easily. Unless it took to the topic of what if.

"Oi, shrimp!"

Behind the booth she just walked by was the tall dark haired boy with the many piercings. He looked pretty much the same as when he told her to meet him there. Except now he had an orange bandana holding his hair off his face.

"It's about time you showed up." He said as he walked around to her.

"I only came for the name." Levy confessed a bit snappishly.

"Harsh. Let's play skeeball."

The boy walked down the pier towards the flashy display of games. Levy stood puzzled. Wasn't he going to tell her his name? That was the only reason she came! Why did he keep walking?

A small snarl of annoyance made its way to her lips as she stomped her way over to the game. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"When are you going to tell me your name?" She asked innocently.

"When I feel like it." He mumbled, digging coins out of his pocket.

"How about if I win? Would you tell me?" Levy proposed

Nine fist sized balls rolled in front of them. The male gave her a sideways glance. "You can't beat me." He snickered.

"Then you wouldn't mind making the bet."

….

Twenty minutes later, the boy was walking in front of her triumphantly while Levy sulked. She knew she hadn't had a chance to win against him but she figured luck could strike her. She was doing so badly he had laughed at her then gave up and tried telling her how to roll the balls. That hadn't went very well.

"Gajeel."

"What?" Levy asked looking up when she realized he had spoke to her.

"Gajeel. It's my name." He repeated rubbing the back of his neck as he did.

"B-but I didn't win.." Levy stuttered.

"I know but you look so pathetic and sad, I had to brighten your mood."

Levy blushed madly then looked at her feet, twisting her hands into the soft fabric of her orange dress.

"Can we get back to the games now? I want to see what else you can't do." Gajeel exhaled, glancing away from the small blue haired girl.

..

**The Next Day...**

**Natsu P.O.V. **

It was around eleven when Natsu finally crawled out of bed, probably the earliest he has ever waken up on a Saturday morning. But he had something on his mind that had been eating at him since he left Lucy's and he desperately wanted to know the answer.

Plan already in mind, he pulled on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, and sneakers. He grabbed his car keys and phone before walking down the narrow hallway towards the kitchen/dining room area. Sitting at the small table was his mother and sister. His dad was gone, already at work or something.

"Going somewhere honey?" His mother's warm voice asked as she watched him walk over to the fridge and start digging around.

" Just to a new friend's place." Natsu answered. He took a seat in one of the mismatched chairs around the table with a plate of leftover chicken enchiladas.

"New?" Wendy asked, looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Yes new. I can have them you know." He defended himself.

"Do I know him?" Wendy asked.

"She and unless she is secretly twelve, I doubt it." Natsu laughed.

"A new girl friend? Is that all she is?" Their mother interjected.

"Gesh mom, she's just a friend." Natsu sighed then pushed the plate of food away. "I should be back in a few hours."

He put the nearly empty plate in the sink then strode out the back door. The door opened up when he pushed the button. The car purred to life when he turned the key in the ignition. Everything was going smoothly. Hopefully it continued all morning.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy had been awake since the sun peaked in through her windows. It was a reminder of what the day meant. The day her mom died. Today was the ten year anniversary since she lost her mother and it was still hard to find the strength to get out of bed on this day. She only got up for a total of two minutes and that was to close the dark curtains. After that, she stayed cuddled into the warm folds of her blankets. It wasn't as comforting as her mother was or as her father was back then but it was all she got now. Sure, the help cared for her like her mother would and father should but she felt slightly awkward with them because it felt like they were forced to be nice. Her father barely said three words to her throughout the day and he had become cold. No longer the man that would spend hours having tea parties with her.

A small timid knock at her door draw her back to the present.

"Yes?" She groaned out.

"Mistress, there is someone downstairs wanting to see you. Should I send him away?" Virgo's sturdy voice asked through the door. They had all grown accustomed to the Heartfilia's attitude on this day. Jude Heartfilia didn't want to be at home; spending the night at the office and not returning until the hours of this day vanished. Lucy wanted to stay buried, undisturbed, in her bed. Even Levy had learned this in the short two years they had been friends.

"No, no. I'll be down in a moment." Lucy said. She heard Virgo walk down the hallway.

She stayed in the bed a moment more before lifting herself out of the large bed. She tugged on a pair of sweatpants and brushed her fingers through her hair. She didn't care if she looked horrible, she just needed to tell him in person she didn't feel like company today. One last movement of smoothing out her tank-top and she left her room, bounding down the staircase, and looked for Natsu.

He was standing a bit nervously by the front door, digging his hands into his jean pockets. When he noticed she was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a wide grin spread on his cheeks.

"Hey Luce."

"Hi Natsu." She said as she stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you here?"

"I, uh, was thinking of your mom." He replied, a little uncertainly. One hand shot up and scratched the back of his head.

Lucy saw how uneasy he was asking about her and maybe that was why she didn't ask him to leave right then and there. Or maybe it was because she wanted him to understand why she wanted to sit in a dark room all day.

"You really want to meet her?" Lucy whispered.

"Only if you want me too." He mumbled in response.

"Okay. Wait here."

It took her just a few minutes to go back to her room, put on sneakers, then rejoin him. She gave him a small smile before walking out the front door and following the path. The sun and lightly chilly breeze welcomed her on the fall day. The rocks crunched beneath their feet and was the only sign she got that he was following her. Lucy's pace slowed when she got glimpse of the bright garden. All her recent courage to come out here vanished and she was wishing she had just let Virgo tell him to go home.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, stepping up beside her.

"Fine." She lied.

"No, you're not. Listen if this is about your mom, I can always-" Natsu started while pointing towards the front of the house.

"No it's fine. Really just a bit... sad." Lucy explained. She faced Natsu to give him an reassuring smile but it came out weak and unsure. "Come on. She's in the petunias."

..

**Natsu P.O.V.**

He followed Lucy into the gardens beside her house. There were roses of all colors and more flowers than he had ever seen. But they just didn't look happy. Everything seemed a bit dull despite the high glowing sun. Perhaps because of the look on Lucy's face that he saw when they entered the garden.

"She's just around the corner." Lucy mumbled. She was now beside him and looked so fragile. Her face had gone pale and there was something odd about the look in her normally cheerful brown eyes. "Go ahead. I'll be around in a second."

At first he was uncertain and was going to ask why she wasn't going with him but when he saw her, he knew there was no point in trying to convince her otherwise. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked around the corner.

He imagined he would see a woman elbow deep in fertilizer, smiling up at him from beneath a layer of blue, purple, and pink flowers. But that's not what he saw. What was actually in front of him was a six foot tall figure of an angel looking towards the sky with her hands folded neatly above her heart. The wings were stretched out, the tips hidden in the vegetation. Below the angel, was a smooth surface with a few words engraved.

_Layla Heartfilia _

_May 3, 1975-September 7, 2004_

_loving wife and mother._

Natsu felt his heart stop. That's why Lucy was acting so strange when her mother was brought up. Not only had her mother died but today was yet another year added on. He looked behind him toward the direction Lucy was and saw she had followed him to the grave.

"Petunias were her favorite. Every year I plant more so she's always surrounded by them." Lucy said softly like she was afraid to disturb the area.

"I'm sorry," Natsu apologized. And he was or it was all he could say.

"You didn't know."

The pair fell into silence, each looking at the angel in front of them. Over the years, the rain had put its mark on the smooth marble by turning areas near the top a light gray.

"Wanna see something else?" Lucy asked without looking at him.

"Uh., Sure."

Natsu wasn't sure if he did or not. What if it was as sad as the grave? But what if it was happier? What if she was trying to lighten the mood? He watched as she nodded her head once then stepped closer to the angel. Lucy was parting the flowers then starting digging in the dirt. A few moments later she returned with a small silver box that had seen better days.

"I buried this the day after the funeral." She explained a little when Natsu looked at her confusingly.

She opened the box with little difficulty, revealing an old brass key.

Natsu couldn't stop his question. "What does it go to?"

"Follow me."

He did. Lucy lead them deeper into the gardens, some of the plants growing so tall Natsu couldn't see over them. It was like a labyrinth made of bushes. He was a tiny bit skiddish of thinking of it like that but Lucy seemed completely calm. Like she had walked through this everyday. Well she probably had, she did live here.

Finally the bushes opened up and circled around a small building made of wood. Earlier everything looked tamed and taken care of. Here it looked like nobody had been near it in years. Grasses reached high toward the sky, old leafs laid on the shingles to the building, and tree branches hugged the frame. Two double glass doors were covered in layers of dust making it impossible to see what was hidden inside.

Lucy trudged through the waist high grass toward the front doors of the building. Natsu followed nearly tripping on some of the grass; they wanted to grab him and drag him into their beds. He didn't know if it was just him or if Lucy was having to fight them too. To him, it looked like she was gliding through it effortlessly. But nonetheless, they both made it to the door without falling into the grass and dirt.

The key fit into the keyhole easily and the door opened with a protest. It had been some time since the hinges been used. Now with the doors open, Natsu could see what was in the building. It was just one room, probably the smallest room in the entire estate. The walls were plain, covered in framed photos. One wall was nothing but a bookshelf, crammed full of books. It seemed to be a common sight in the Heartfilia household. Beside the bookcase was a white rocking chair with a book laying face down in the seat, probably what was being read the last time someone was in there. In the center of the room was a small toddler size table and pink chairs. On the table was miniature pink plastic tea cups and a teapot. In the corner beside them was a chest with an stuffed gray arm sticking out. Other than that, it was empty. In the ceiling, was a skylight. The only source of light in the space. Little light shone through with the leaves and branches almost covering it. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. When Natsu and Lucy walked further into the room, their footprints could be made out.

"This was my playhouse. It was here that I learned to love reading. Me and Mama would come here around noon everyday. She would let me pick a book from the shelf and she would read it to me until I was old enough to read. Then she taught me in here. Papa also loved it out here. Once a week, I could convince him to have tea parties with me.."

Natsu stood still as she told him about her childhood in the room. He didn't know what he should do. Possibly the only time in his life. He was also suddenly feeling guilty for all the times he dissed her love for literature. It was something she did with her mom before she died. He just felt like a huge asshole.

"One day, Papa and I were sitting at the table and Mama was reading to us. Everything was perfect, until she got sick. It was the last time she was in here. Then she died and I couldn't come in here. Whenever someone tried, I would freak out. Eventually everyone avoided it."

What he did next came as a surprise to both of them. He didn't even know why he did it. Perhaps because he heard the quiver in her voice or the damp mood around her. But all he knew was he wanted to make her happy again; to see the smile that burned in the back of his mind. Natsu closed the space between them and suddenly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and ran out of the building.

…

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy blinked tears out of her eyes. She gripped Natsu's waist as if she feared he would drop her. Why had he picked her up? Where was he going? Why had she told him all that stuff about her mom? Nothing was making sense but it was pretty elementary stuff. Why did nothing make sense? Finally she found her voice and she shrieked.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

The only response she got was a low laugh like he himself didn't know.

She watched as the flowers flew by them, each departing and waving goodbye in the breeze. Soon there was no flowers to see, just stones and little stepping plate like things. He was taking her to the front of the house but he still hadn't told her why. When Natsu didn't go towards the steps to the house, Lucy began to panic a little. She never liked not knowing what was going on and him carrying her away without telling her what he was planning was scaring her. She wanted to voice her objection but nothing was coming out. Thankfully he finally put her down. They stood beside his car and he had opened the door, gesturing for her to get in.

"Where do you plan on going?" She asked, firmly standing still until he told her.

"Somewhere fun, I promise. Just get in and you'll see." Natsu persuaded.

Lucy wasn't sure if she should or not. A hug part of her still wanted to go crawl back in bed but the logical part figured if she went inside, he would just follow her and would refuse to go without her. Weighing her options, she sighed and sat down in the passenger seat. Natsu's face split into the first smile she had seen on him since the garden. He ran to the driver side and wasted no time zooming around the perfectly groomed circle and lawns, out of the Heartfilia estate.

Tall Oak and Pine trees loomed over the car as it sped down the rounds, taking many turns and stops. Eventually the car came to a complete stop. They had found their way into a driveway and beside them was a small two-story house, well compared to what Lucy has seen this was small. It had a simple white panel look with red shatters and shingles, a garage at the end of the driveway, and was surrounded by trees. It was impossible to tell if there were neighbors around because of the wooded area.

Lucy slowly got out of the car when she saw Natsu was already disappearing around the corner of the house; she hadn't even noticed he got out of the car. She is very timid to actually go around like he does but she ultimately finds herself there. Natsu is leaning in an open doorway talking to someone. Lucy lightly taps his elbow and he pauses in the middle of a sentence.

"Natsu?" A voice asked from inside the house. Curiosity soared in her veins, wanting to know who spoke. She stood on her tiptoes and tried leaning over Natsu. She caught a glimpse of a white kitchen and the aroma of something cooking but not much else. She couldn't see anybody that Natsu was talking to.

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" Lucy asked in a huff when she didn't see anybody.

Two tingly light laughs came from the room but still she couldn't see them. Natsu laughed also. "Luce, get some patience."

"No, I wanna know why you brought me here!"

She pouted like a child, sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms over her chest.

Natsu laughed again. "Fine come on."

He grabbed her elbow and lead her into the kitchen. Finally she saw two people standing near a counter on the other side of the door. Both were women but one was much older than the other. The older one looked to be about thirty something with white hair and dark blue eyes. The other looked younger than Natsu with hair that matched the older woman's eyes and light brown eyes.

"Lucy, this is my mom, Grandine Dragneel, and my little sister, Wendy. " Natsu introduced them. To his family, "This is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you." Wendy curtsied, holding her yellow and blue dress in her hands. Lucy instantly felt weird.

"Same. Uh, you don't have to bow.."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. Would you be staying for dinner?" Grandine asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Of course she is. I'm not taking her back until I eat." Natsu said as he walked to the counter. He started picking in something but his mom slapped his hand away.

"You know the rules Natsu." She warned with a spatula in hand.

Wendy and Lucy laughed as Natsu began to beg for food. Yet of course Grandine refused to give her son anything before dinner was ready.

"Lucy, I think we need to keep him distracted. If not, he might go crazy." Wendy whispered beside her.

"You think?"

"Definitely." Wendy asked. "Hey, Natsu can we please play hide and seek out back?"

Wendy looked at Natsu with big pleading eyes with her hands clasped in front of her chin. Lucy watched as Natsu stopped arguing with his mom and looked at Wendy. He took one look at the pleading little girl and turned to putty.

"Sure!"

Wendy jumped with glee, grabbed one of Lucy's hands then one of Natsu's, and ran them out into the back. Out there was nothing but more trees but Wendy's face was bright with joy as she let go of them and ran further into the woods.

"Go hide Luce." Natsu ordered before turning around and began counting aloud.

Lucy took off into the leaf covered ground, running around trees and ducking under branches. It wasn't long before she found out just how easy it was to get lost out there. She couldn't see anything but bark and leaves. It was like she was in a different dimension than the siblings. When Lucy felt that she was far enough, she sat down against a rather thick tree. Through all the foliage, she could see the sun descending in the sky. Many different oranges, reds, and golds lit up the sky and filtered between the green leaves. The view was breathtaking.

And to think she wanted to waste this sight just to stay in bed all day.

Then out of nowhere, a strange blue cat sat in front of Lucy. It stared at her with its humongous

eyes for ten whole minutes – or what felt like ten minutes – until it finally creeped her out.

"Go away cat!" Lucy hissed.

"You found her happy!" Natsu shouted, popping out from behind the tree. Lucy screamed and fell over.

"Don't be scaring me like that!"

"You were hiding!" Natsu defended.

"You told me too!"

Lucy's heart rate was starting to calm back down and she was properly sitting again. "Have you found Wendy yet?"

"Yeah. She was easy. Then again, I have been playing this game with her since she was eight."

"Only since she was eight? I figured it would have been longer."

Natsu came over and sat beside her. The cat waltzed over and plopped down on Natsu's leg. "It would have been longer if she got here sooner."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, her face showing how confused she was.

"Wendy was adopted." Natsu said like it was an obvious fact.

Lucy blushed at her stupidity. Why couldn't she tell that? Simply because she had never met someone who was adopted. Natsu chuckled, more likely at her face than anything, and leaned in.

"I am too." He whispered lightly.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. I was, I don't know two or three when Igneel and Grandine adopted me. They are my parents and I have never imagined anyone else."

Lucy didn't say anything about this. Just fiddled with the hems of her pants leg.

"Come on Wendy is waiting for us." Natsu said as he stood up and wiped off his jeans. He offered Lucy a hand up which she excepted gratefully.

…

Lucy sat on her bed again after a long day at Natsu's house. After their long game of hide and seek in the woods and Lucy falling into an hidden lake one, they went back to the house. Instantly Lucy was handed dry clothes. Nothing special, just more sweatpants and an old Fairy Tail high homecoming shirt. True to his word, Natsu still refused to take her home without eating so until his mother was done cooking, the teens gathered around on a couch to watch TV. Minutes before dinner was ready, their father burst in through the front door. At first, Lucy was afraid of him. He was tall and had bright red hair and when she first saw him, she got the feeling of power and strength. But the longer she was around him, the more she liked him. He joked and laughed and taunted Natsu. Even kissed his wife for the hell of it. Life there was so different than it was at her home.

Now she sat in the lonely home and for the first time in nine years, it bothered her. She sat thinking about the state her family was in. Random strangers could pick kids out of a store pretty much and love them like they were actually their flesh and blood but her own father, the one who helped give her life, avoided her like a plague, showed no love, and for all she knew, regretted her birth. Lucy didn't hold in her tears, letting them fall into her pillow. Today was a day for tears. Tomorrow they would be once again locked deep down inside her. Forgotten.

Slowly she began to fall asleep, hoping to dream of better things. Perhaps something childish like rainbows and unicorns and happy endings.


	7. A Typical Saturday Night

**Chapter Seven: A Typical Saturday Night. **

**.**

**.**

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I was gone for sooo long! I was at a friend's house and babysitting A LOT! It was hard to get settled down and to write this out. But here it is and I know it's not everything you would want the next chapter to be like but I hope it would do. I just jumped to the next new adventure for Natsu and Lucy, trying to add some adorable fluff.**

**Also I have went back and changed a few details and added dates in the previous chapters so you can get a sense of when everything is happening in the story. **

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Now here's the new one. Hope y'all like it. Reviews appreciated.**

**; **

September 13

It had been one full week since Natsu learned about Lucy's mother and Lucy was finding it a little hard to believe that she had told him all of it. Well not all of it but close enough that it was. But the boy showed no signs that he did know. He didn't suddenly look at her like she was a sick puppy, or act like at any moment she would break. Instead, he would come over after school and refused to leave until she agreed to come with him to the park, go to his house, help him with homework that wasn't making sense to him, or watch another after school game. Natsu had even tried to get her to play again but she put her foot down with that. Minerva still scared her and she didn't want another injury from the dark haired, aggressive girl.

Now it was like seven on a particularly warm Saturday night. Lucy had just settled into a warm bath, soothing out the stresses of the long week. The frothy vanilla scented bubbles tickled her chin and the warm glow of the candles lightened her mind. The pink tinted water soaked her skin, giving it a strong fragrance. It was so refreshing and relaxing, Lucy thought about just staying in there all night long. It wasn't like she had any plans. Originally, she did but Levy had canceled on their plans to spend the afternoon checking out bookstores then go back to Levy's for a night of watching romance movies and popcorn.

Of course this brought out Lucy's curiosity on the situation and yet again her imagination ran wild. What was Levy doing? Was she hiding something important, like an illness or dangerous, like drugs? Lucy didn't want to think that Levy was doing that but her imagination took her down some dark roads. Each leading down to either a dead Levy or a tattooed, pierced, dirty, mean Levy. Each time she thought like this Lucy would mentally slap herself. She probably has to watch her little brother because her parents were working late or she was tutoring. She did that a lot and sessions would randomly pop up along the week.

"Lucy, you have to stop thinking about it. Levy will tell you when she thinks it's important." She muttered to herself.

Lucy lifted herself out of her round white porcelain tub and placed her feet evenly on the beige tiled floor. She brought a fluffy white towel around her chest and another one wrapped around her hair. Her reflection shimmered in the golden trimmed mirror above her marble sink. For just a moment, she studied her face. Just like every night. She would follow the flow of golden blonde hair to her elbows. She would stare into the big, brown eyes. She would see the light rose pink on her cheeks. But she wouldn't see herself. No, she would see her mother. Ever since Lucy was five, she wished she could grow up and look as beautiful as her mother and when she died, Lucy had prayed harder. Now she was the spitting image. If her mother were alive, Lucy thought of how everyone would think they were sisters.

However, just like every night, the mirror would suddenly realize it wasn't Layla it was supposed to reflect and Lucy could once again see herself. She sighed and grabbed the bottle of lotion from the basket on the counter. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Lucy began spreading the cream over her leg. She was half way done when she heard her phone ringing in her room. She raced to the door connecting the bathroom to her bedroom and searched for the small pink device. It wasn't too hard to find and she was pressing the accept button within seconds.

"Hi Luce. I am on my way over and we are going to go out tonight. You have fifteen minutes to meet me outside fully dressed or I'm coming in and dragging you out." Natsu said through the phone and hung up, not giving Lucy a chance to react.

Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the now blank screen. What the hell was Natsu planning?

….

Ten minutes later, Lucy stood at the bottom of her driveway checking the time on her phone. She had spent only five minutes getting dressed, pulling on a pink skirt and an black tank top, then raced down the driveway. Natsu had said she had fifteen minutes, but she knew how he drove. She only had half that time. And sure enough, Natsu was just pulling up to the gate.

Lucy slipped through the gate and got in the car without a word. From beside her, she could feel Natsu beaming. She couldn't help but to smile at his extremely high childlike joy. For about twenty minutes they rode in silence. It wasn't weird or anything, in fact they liked how they could sit side by side not talking and still enjoy the others company. But the curiosity in Lucy was crawling to get out, hungry for answers. It wanted to know what they were doing and where Natsu was taking them.

"Natsu?" She asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu answered.

"Where are we going?"

"See, I knew you would ask but you don't get to know until we get there." Natsu gave her a sideways glance while smirking.

Lucy's eyebrows pinched up in disbelief. Natsu couldn't do that. He would tell her. He had too. He would never let her fester in her curiosity.

The light laugh that came from beside her told her otherwise.

"Oh, come on Natsu! You have to tell me!" Lucy pleaded.

"No I don't" Natsu chuckled.

Lucy turned away from Natsu and stared out the window, nervous butterflies beginning to swarm around in her stomach. She had never liked not knowing what was happening; ever since her parents kept her in the dark about her mother's condition.

"Hey, you know I'll never take you somewhere questionable." Natsu said, obviously seeing the look on Lucy's face. "Just calm down. Relax."

Lucy just stared at him. Why wouldn't he tell her? He never does this.

She was about to open her mouth again when the car pulled to a halt. Outside wasn't much; just a dirt road and tall grass. Somewhere off in the distance, Lucy saw a soft glow; warm and inviting. But what was it?

"Natsu, where are we?" Lucy asked, turning to face the pink haired boy but he was no longer in the car. Instead he was walking around to her door. Natsu opened it and leaned on the door, extending a hand- his way of asking if she was going to come with him. She didn't think too long about it, taking Natsu's hand. To her, their particular friendship didn't need the questions. They just understood one another, like they had known each other for hundreds of years.

"Watch your step. It gets kind of.. unsteady." Natsu warned before leading them into the waist high grasses.

"Do you come out her often?" Lucy asked.

"Every Saturday night since we were thirteen."

"Who is 'we'?"

As she asked, a wide circle had opened around them with a moderate sized group of students inside and a monstrous fire in the center. Lucy was surprised she hadn't heard them sooner. A radio was playing from one of the vehicles around the circle and everyone in the field seemed to be yelling and laughing in extreme euphoria. At first the only ones Lucy recognized was Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel, but eventually others began to surface in her memory. She could see a girl named Cana whom everyone knew couldn't function without alcohol in her system and these boys named Dory and Jett that borderline stalked Levy until last year. Though there was some she didn't recall. Mainly the blue haired boy talking with Erza and the white haired boy in between Juvia and Gray.

"Who are they?"

"Who?" Natsu asked, obviously not thinking about the fact Lucy was kind of new here.

"The guys over there with Erza and Gray!"

"Oh. The blue haired freak with the red face tattoo is Jellal Fernandez. Erza's Boyfriend. He graduated from a school up state last year. The one with Gray is Lyon, Gray's adopted cousin. Lyon has a thing for Juvia. Gray doesn't like it." Natsu said.

Lucy watched as Lyon tried to get Juvia's attention but the girl just hugged Gray and swooned. Gray was talking with Jellal a little but Lucy could see the way he was holding Juvia back and occasionally glancing down at her. And all Lucy thought was they looked really cute like that.

"So why did you bring me here? I mean, it's pretty interesting without me." Lucy tantalized.

"Natsu laughed as they got closer to the small group near a black pickup tailgate. "Easy. You need something to do on Saturday nights."

"Lucy! It's good to see you again! How's the ankle?" Erza shouted when she saw the blonde. The red head jumped from her seat and ran over to hug Lucy.

"Hi, Erza." Lucy gasped, breathless from the bear hug. When Erza heard it, she slightly loosened her grip. " It's all better now. Thanks for asking."

"I think this is the only station your truck will get out here." Lucy heard someone say from behind her and she turned to see who said it and came face to face with Levy. "Lu-Lu! When did you get here?" her face breaking into a beautiful smile when she saw Lucy.

"Levy! Natsu got me like ten minutes ago." Lucy laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're here. Sorry for bailing on you." Levy said, looking down at the ground.

"No it's fine really! You'll tell me why later."

Levy blushed and smiled at the comment, grateful that her best friend in the whole world wasn't pushing the issue.

...

The small group of friends gathered around the truck that Lucy believed belonged to Gajeel, listening to the radio and laughing at one another. Natsu and Gray had gotten in a fight once or twice and Erza separated them effortlessly. Lucy talked with Levy, Juvia, and Jellal -Trying to get to know him a little. He was smart and handsome and whenever the conversation drifted to his love life, his cheeks darkened. The girls found it funny and giggled at him. Also whenever Levy was distracted, Lucy would look around and see a certain dark haired male staring at the petite blunette.

By now the fire in the middle of the circle had almost died out and most of the other students were leaving. Lucy noticed that the only ones not moving was the small group she was sitting with. Their conversation had drifted to a dull murmur, even the radio -which was turned down kind low moments ago- was heard a little above the people around her. As she listened to the soft beat, Lucy watched the couples around her. Jellal and Erza laid on a blanket in the grass pointing at the stars, Juvia sat in Gray's lap and he draped his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm, and even Gajeel and Levy seemed in their own little world. The thought that Levy could possibly have this boyfriend warmed Lucy's heart. She loved that her friend was finding love and she wished them the best of luck. And she would definitely spend more time with them together just to see how cute they were.

Lyon had left ten minutes ago, claiming early morning swim practice at Lamia high. Natsu laid on the bed of the truck with his hands behind his head. To Lucy, it looked like he was sleeping. But she knew he wasn't. Every now and then he would say something. Nothing important but small little comments.

"Luce, lay back with me." Natsu mumbled without looking at her.

Lucy giggled slightly without meaning to but did as she was told. She made sure nobody could see up her skirt and laid her head beside Natsu's.

"Why are we laying here?" Lucy whispered to him when she was comfortable. Though not too much, she kept fidgeting with her skirt. Why did she have to wear the confounded object!

"No reason." Natsu replied.

Lucy shook her head and smiled. Rather than talking to one another, they were silent and listened to the soft thump of the music. Lucy had even almost fallen asleep. And she would have if she hadn't recognized the song on the radio. She sat up abruptly and perked her ears for a split second, confirming the song.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song. Natsu, you have to dance with me!" Lucy shouted, excitedly tugging on Natsu's arm so he would get off the truck and dance with her.

The male was shocked; brought stumbling out of a his near sleep daze and Lucy tugging on him to go dance with her.

Lucy slide out of the truck bed and started to dance to the music without Natsu. Well not much dancing just swaying back and forth due to the slow beat. Sure, so what if it was a slow song. Lucy loved it. She leisurely spun around, lost in the words drifting in the air around her. When she saw Natsu, she smiled brighter and grabbed his hands, forcing him to dance with her. Her hands slid up his forearms, stopping at the elbow and his hands rested on hers. Most would say it was the best way for friends to slow dance, but others -a select few- would argue it was the way a shy couple would.

And that was exactly what Erza, Juvia, and Levy were thinking when they saw the pair dancing in the dimming fire light. Each felt their hearts melting at the sight and swooned at the thought of how sweet and lovely they looked.

"We have to get them together." Erza mumbled.

"What makes you think that aren't already?" Levy asked.

"This is Natsu were talking about." Gray said dryly.

"Good point. And Lucy is probably just as dense." Levy sighed.

"We might have to pull in the big guns for this one." Juvia said.

"You mean her? Do you think it's that bad?" Gray choked.

"I do. She might be the only one skilled enough to pull it off." Erza agreed.

"Poor guy." Jellal whispered sympathetically.

…..

September 14

"I'm so sorry Lu-lu. I shouldn't have canceled last night but.." Levy apologized.

"No, Levy it's fine. I know how it is." Lucy interjected.

The two friends were currently sitting at an outdoor table, sipping on warm coffees and catching up on what's been happening over the past two weeks. Since both of them have been canceling plans so much, they have missed a lot.

Last night Lucy asked if she could spend the rest of the night at Levy's house -It was like three in the morning when everyone decided it was time to leave- and on the drive over there, Levy suggested they spend the day catching up. Before they left the house, Lucy and Levy both put their phones in the drawer on Levy's nightstand, leaving behind all distractions.

"But I do want to know what's going on?" Lucy ended in a question, letting Levy know she didn't have to tell her right now if she didn't want to.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Remember that day last week when I asked Natsu to take you home? Well that morning Gajeel told me to meet him at the pier. And I didn't know what to make of it, so I have been hanging out with him a little more. He is just a little confusing. Some days it's just hanging out and talking but others, I feel something stronger than friendship. Do you get that?" Levy explained.

"I get it. Does this mean you have a boyfriend?" Lucy almost squealed, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

Levy blushed heavily. "I.I.. I mean.. ah..Not officially.. but maybe."

Lucy screeched into her cupped hands, concealing the sound somewhat.

"What about you? Has Natsu reached Boyfriend status yet?" Levy countered, turning the attention to Lucy.

"Oh. N-no!" Lucy said, her cheeks turning a dark red than Levy's.

Oh how Lucy had missed this. The teasing manner of girlfriends. Sure Natsu was a great friend and possibly her best -beside Levy- but there was just some things boys didn't know what to do in friendships with girls.

"I think we should have one day a week where we can't blow off plans. That we will sit around doing absolutely nothing with no one else." Lucy suddenly muttered.

"Good idea! What day? How about Sundays?" Levy exclaimed, really liking the idea.

"Sure." Lucy agreed smiling at Levy.


End file.
